Lilly
Lilly is the 6th episode from The Wiggles (Series 1). Synposis A famous movie star named Lily Lavender comes to Wigglehouse to choose one of The Wiggles as a leading man in her new movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married."The wiggles show of their talents to win. Plot Song 1 - Havenu Shalom Alechem Kindergarten Text Types Finger Painting Wiggle House Lilly Lavender is a famous movie star in Wiggle world who is the worlds beautiful movie star. Lilly Lavender is coming over to Wigglehouse to see the Wiggles. Murray has a crush on Lilly and was cleaning a frame of her. Also Anthony is trying to trick Lilly with a rubber duck that he put under the blue bean bag and Greg lift it up and he saw it. He said what's this Anthony? And Anthony said how did that get there? He said that he was going to fix it up and he put it under the yellow one for a trick. The doorbell rang and door said who goes there? Lilly's assistant told him that this is Lilly Lavender, Queen of the silver screen, superstar of celluloid, the diva of drama, The... Then Door said yes, yes, yes, yes and I'm Captain Feathersword. But he wasn't, Lilly told Door that she has an invitation to visit the Wiggles and let her in without taking the test so she and her assistent went in. The Wiggles we're acting stage since she came in and when she sat down on the yellow bean bag she fell by triping over and her assistant triped too and Greg helped Lilly up and Lilly's assistent found the rubber duck and hes trick didn't work. Lilly told them that she saw a Wiggles concert last week and her niece Jasmine (She forgotten her name) she said that she loves there songs especially "Wake Up Anthony" but its surposed to be Jeff. Anthony got surpried and Lilly's assistent whispers by saying Wake Up Jeff. Then Lilly asks them to show off their talents and whoever does the best gets to be a star in her next movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married". Anthony demonstrates his hobby by getting an apple from his catapult tree scaring Lilly a bit, Jeff demonstrates by saying "that's easy!" and immediately starts sleeping. Greg demonstrates by attempting to use his magic and turn a flower into a beautiful dove (which turns into an iguana) and Murray demonstrate by playing a lique on his red starry guitar. She has decided and when she about to announce the leading man, Captain Feathersword came in with his unicycle and doing it funny that Lilly chose him because he is funny and he was so talented. So Captain Feathersword is leading man. Wiggly Trivia *Will who will marry Lily in the next movie? *How will she choose? *What will they do to impress her? Song 2 - Joannie Works With One Hammer Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Hat Parade Henry and his friends do a hat parade with different and colourful hats. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Picnic at Pirate Park Captain Feathersword goes on a picnic at pirate park and Wags keeps tricking him that its a miserable day for a picnic. Song 3 - Whenever I Hear This Music Wiggly Chase Scene Pink Towel Trivia * In the chase scene, the chase music starts right away instead of organ music being played before it. Gallery File:ActNaturally.jpg|Kaz the Cat File:Lilly2.jpg File:Lilly3.jpg File:GreginLilly.jpg|Greg File:TheWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Wiggles cleaning up Wigglehouse File:JeffinLilly.jpg|Jeff File:Lilly6.jpg|Anthony File:Lilly7.jpg|Rubber Duck File:GregandAnthonyinLilly.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Lilly9.jpg|Anthony hiding duck File:JeffandAnthonyintheMirror.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the mirror File:TheNonrealisticWigglesintheMirror.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles File:GregandAnthonyintheMirror.jpg|Greg and Anthony in the mirror File:Lilly10.jpg|The Wiggles Checking their hair File:LillyLavender.jpg|Lilly Lavender File:WigglehouseDoorinLilly.jpg|''"Who goes there?"'' File:Lilly,NikiandWigglehouseDoor.jpg|Lilly, Niki and Wigglehouse Door File:LillyandNiki.jpg|Lilly and Niki File:Lilly15.jpg File:Lilly16.jpg File:Lilly17.jpg File:Lilly18.jpg|''"Test, schmest! Open up, you boul-door before I become unhinged!"'' File:Lilly19.jpg File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinLilly.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:TheOtherWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:Lilly.jpg|Greg, Lilly and her assistant File:Lilly21.jpg File:Lilly22.jpg File:Lilly23.jpg File:MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray Crushing Over Lilly GregandLilly.jpg|Greg and Lilly File:Lilly25.jpg File:Lilly26.jpg File:Lilly27.jpg File:TheUnforgottenWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Lilly28.jpg File:Lilly29.jpg File:Lilly30.jpg File:Lilly31.jpg File:Lilly32.jpg File:JeffandAnthonyinLilly.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheAwakeWiggles,LillyandNiki.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Lilly and Niki File:Lilly34.jpg File:Lilly35.jpg File:AnthonyinLilly.jpg|Anthony File:Lilly37.jpg|Jeff File:Lilly38.jpg|Greg File:MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray File:Lilly39.jpg File:Lilly40.jpg File:Lilly41.jpg File:Lilly42.jpg File:Lilly-WigglyTrivia.jpg File:Lilly43.jpg File:Lilly44.jpg File:Lilly45.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Lilly, and her assistant File:TheAwakeWigglesinLilly.jpg|The Awake Wiggles File:TheUnforgottenWiggles,LillyandherAssistant.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Lilly and Niki Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1-2.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree File:Lilly46.jpg File:Lilly47.jpg File:Lilly48.jpg|Anthony Catching Apple File:Lilly49.jpg File:Lilly50.jpg|Jeff File:JeffSleepinginLilly.jpg|Jeff Sleeping File:Lilly52.jpg File:Lilly53.jpg Lilly54.jpg|Magic Greg File:Lilly55.jpg|Sunflowers File:GregPerforminghisMagicinLilly.png|Greg performing his magic File:FrankinLilly.jpg|Frank File:Lilly57.jpg|''"Oops."'' File:Lilly58.jpg Lilly59.jpg|Greg giving Murray his Red Starry Guitar GregandMurrayinLilly.jpg|''"Murray, here's your chance to be Lilly Lavender's lead man. Here's your guitar. Go on show them what you can do."'' MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinLilly.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar File:Lilly61.jpg File:Lilly62.jpg File:Lilly63.jpg File:Lilly64.jpg File:Lilly65.jpg File:Lilly66.jpg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Lilly67.jpg File:Lilly68.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLilly.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down File:Lilly69.jpg File:Lilly70.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Lilly72.jpg File:Lilly73.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Lilly74.jpg File:Lilly'sAssistant.jpg|Niki File:TheWigglesandLilly'sAssistant.jpg|The Wiggles and Niki File:Lilly76.jpg|''"See ya."'' File:TheUnderwaterBigBandinLilly.jpg|The Underwater Big Band PuppetHenryinLilly.jpg|Henry talking about his hat JacquesinLilly.jpg|Jacques TheCatfishBrothersinLilly.jpg|The Catfish Brothers TheYellowFishette.jpg|Yellow Fishette JacquesandTheCatfishBrothers.jpg|Jacques and the Catfish Brothers IWannaDanceWithTheClams.jpg|"I Wanna Dance with the Clams" HenryandTheCatfishBrothers.jpg|Henry and the Catfish Brothers TheFishettesinLilly.jpg|The Fishettes HenryandTheFishettes.jpg|Henry and the Fishettes TominLilly.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout HatParade.jpg|Henry and his band having a hat parade SeahorseWearingaBowlerHat.jpg|Seahorse wearing a bowler hat PicnicatPiratePark.jpg|Captain having a picnic at Pirate Park WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLilly.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinLilly.jpg|Wags Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With The Pink Towel Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries